bryciggfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gods
The Gods of Brycigg are a pantheon of divine beings created either by the Primordial Banr or though the ascendance of mortals. The empire of Brycigg has a single pantheon but most races also have some semblance of a pantheon unique to them or their culture. Most mortals worship each god to some level, depending on the circumstance, as a form of appeasement but some individuals devote themselves wholly to one god or group of gods. Most settlements in the empire will have at least one holy site or temple at which to pay respect to one or more gods. Birth of the Gods The Primordial Banr created the first god, Merridon, from their own reflection. Following this invention Banr was approached by other primordials who sought their own creations. First, Oerth (primordial of the earth) asked for a being to fill their caves with echoes. Banr shaped a god out of his own voice to fill this role giving birth to Domarin, first of the Dwarves. Next the Sael (primordial of the moon) sought something to appreciate it's beauty, so Banr found his own shadow cast from the moonlight and made the first elf, Rell. Pyyr (primordial of fire) came to Banr too and was gifted the first human Tameril, who was crafted from the warmth of Banr's skin. Merridon had spent aeons watching their parent perform these acts and sought to do the same. They displayed this talent to their siblings when from the laughter of the trickster Rell they shaped the first gnome, Ebel. Ebel was kept secret from Banr and Rell protected them closely. However, the rumour of Merridon's skill was not kept secret for long as the primordial of Summer, Thia, came asking for a being to tend to the fruit and beast of the land in their stead. From the joy of the meal shared between them Merridon shaped the first halfling, Dagha, who was also to be kept secret from Banr. After seeing their sibling's work Domarin, Rell, Tameril, Ebel and Dagha began to practice their own but were unable to create full gods and instead gave life to the first mortals to which each gifted a kingdom blessed by their primordial progenitors. Bryciggian Pantheon After the Shattering (the war between Banr and the Gods) and the bonding of the many kingdoms into the Bryciggian Empire, multiple pantheons merged. Many gods who shared domains decided to merge together or share the domain rather than start conflicts that might escalate to apocalyptic levels once more. This gave rise to the Bryciggian Pantheon, which is observed throughout the empire. However, observation of other gods who do not have a place in the pantheon is not outlawed or frowned upon in any way. Racial Pantheons Some gods did not join the greater pantheon after the Shattering and instead sought to serve only their chosen people. It is not unknown for people outside of the race to observe these gods if they have been raised in a community where they are active. Dwarvish Pantheon Dragonborn Pantheon Many inexperienced folk are amiss to assume that the Dragonborn worship dragon gods but this couldn't be further from the truth. Due to the purpose of their birth most dragonborn distrust the dragons, if not detest them completely. Elvish Pantheon Gnomish Pantheon Halfling Pantheon Human Pantheon Orcish Pantheon Goblinoid Pantheon The primary followers of the Goblinoid pantheon are Goblins, Hobgoblins and Bugbears. However, due to their warlike history their gods are respected by warriors of all kinds. Now peacetime is more often than not in effect the goblinoid gods search for other domains to fill out their portfolios. Goliath Pantheon The gods the Goliath people revere don't tend to ascend in the traditional way that the other humanoid races do, where instead of taking their humanoid form to the divine realm they instead imbue themselves into the elements they represent. Through this they lose their mortal or godly names and instead take object names, becoming more abstract concepts then physical beings. Non-God Worship Some groups do not observe the relationship between mortal and god and instead find other beings to revere, usually primordial or some sort of mortal. Aarakocra The avian people of Aaqa and Nyst focus their reverence on the air primordial Ephr and it's various aspects. Due to their mountainous homelands they also pay their dues to Oure the mountain primordial. Genasi Whilst being predisposed to worship the gods that they were raised around by their mortal communities a Genasi is also likely to feel some connection and draw to the primordial that represents their elemental bloodline (Pyyr for Fire Genasi, Vas for Water Genasi, Ephr for Air Genasi and Oerth for Earth Genasi). Kobold Tribes of wild kobolds treat dragons with the respect that a Bryciggian might give a god, mostly choosing the service of chromatic dragons due to their metallic cousins disinterest in their indentured servitude. Civilised kobolds do much the same but seek out the noble metallic dragons to receive guidance from. Tiefling The fiend blooded Tieflings often find themselves at a loose end when it comes to observing religion. Many gods refuse their kind as they represent Banr's final desperate creation of Devils, seen by them as the most damning act in all of creation thus far. Tieflings who prove themselves worthy often find the gods willing to accept them, however for those ordinary folk who can't hope to achieve these lofty heights a community of Tieflings have promoted a mortal to a position of honour in hopes of one day helping them achieve ascension and creating the first Tiefling god. Tortle In accordance with Tortle cultures reverence of the sun and moon and their lack of a pantheon of their own Tortles in the empire err toward primordials and gods that represent either of these forces in any way. Triton The seafaring Triton have no gods of their own and devote themselves to Vas and their aspects fully. Yuan-ti Wild Yuan-ti cultures worship their promoted abominations or anathemas, born through horrific actions. Yuan-ti Purebloods that find themselves part of a civil culture tend to follow some of the old ways, choosing to observe the sleeping serpent gods in a bid to keep them in their slumbers. They also follow the pattern of abominations and anathemas by reaching out and serving people of import or power within their communities for hope of the more abstact mortal form of promotion.